Project Summary/Abstract: NeuroImaging and Electrophysiology Facility (NIEF) The COBRE Neuroimaging and Electrophysiology Facility (NIEF) has developed into a state-of- the-art resource for the Center for Neuroplasticity investigators and the larger University of Puerto Rico (UPR) biomedical research community. It has also successfully continued to strengthen the research quality of all its users to facilitate a transition toward competitive federal funding. We propose to further expand these efforts by making the NIEF a self-sustainable imaging and electrophysiology instrumentation service facility with powerful data analysis software and new equipment and upgrades to existing NIEF equipment in order to meet the needs of our growing user-base. The first step (Specific Aim 1) will be to establish a web-based cloud data analysis computing network available to UPR scientists located at all major sites/campuses currently conducting neuroscience research. The NIEF will invest in new computers and software tools necessary to provide onsite and remote data analysis services to all of its users. The second step (Specific Aim 2) will be to continue upgrading and integrating imaging and electrophysiological applications within existing NIEF instrumentation. The NIEF will provide existing and new users the ability to combine electrophysiological recordings, optical modulation of action potentials and genetic methods through the addition of two additional electrophysiology set-ups equipped for performing optogenetics. This aim will be strengthen by a 20 million dollar investment by the UPR in the renovation of 2 floors at the Molecular Sciences Research Center (MSRC) for the establishment of a Neuroplasticity floor and a state-of-the-art animal facility. The third step (Specific Aim 3) in the continued evolution of the NIEF will be to further increase the equipment flexibility and detection sensitivity by purchasing a Super-Resolution/TIRF (total internal fluorescent microscopy) microscopy system and the upgrading of one of our current confocal systems with Super-Resolution/TIRF capabilities. Moreover, the addition of an Electroencephalography (EEG) suite will allow users to detect changes in brain activity and quantify how these changes relate to a wide range of neurocognitive phenomena. Also, the NIEF will continue and further strengthen the training of current and next-generation UPR scientists (Specific Aim 4) through our highly successful seminar and workshop series. Fulfillment of these four aims will enable the COBRE NIEF to be a completely self-sustained neuroimaging research facility and a role model for Puerto Rico and the Caribbean.